The invention relates to a filament brake having a rotatably journalled drum and means for adjusting the torque applied to the drum.
In spiraling arrangements for applying a spirally-shaped filament layer, for example onto a plastic or rubber hose as a reinforcement layer or for textile machines, it is necessary to ensure a uniform filament tension in a plurality of filaments which are each pulled off of a filament spool.
A filament brake for textile machines is known from DE 299 07 679 U1 wherein an individual filament is at least partially wrapped around a bearing-mounted brake roller which is rotatably journalled. To adjust a defined filament tension, the brake torque applied to the filament brake can be adjusted with an adjusting screw. An inherent filament brake is required per filament for a plurality of filaments. A uniform adjustment of the filament tensions for the filaments cannot be ensured because each filament brake must be adjusted individually.
A bobbin creel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,206 wherein the filaments, which are pulled off a filament spool, are guided directly to a first deflecting ring and from there to a second deflecting ring. The two deflecting rings are displaceable with respect to each other in such a manner that the filament tension can be adjusted. Since the filaments of the filament spools are, however, not pulled off tangentially, the wrap-around angle changes continuously during the operation of the bobbin creel so that no uniform filament tension can be ensured.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a filament brake wherein a plurality of filaments can be adjusted to constant filament tensions simultaneously with respect to each other by means of an actuating variable.